Drinking Game
by Shinime
Summary: starts with random rambling then it become a drinking game when the sun goes down and the creatures of the night awake. *Drools* Duo: She isn't feeling herself lately.


DRINKING GAME  
  
"Hey, Heero! You almost killed your girlfriend!!!" Duo yelled. Heero did a Death glare and hit him with a pillow.  
"What happened to our QUIET!??!" Shinimegami shouted. Duo shut up. They were watching the unedited version of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Shooting Stars.  
"Oh my GOD!!!! She said KILL!!!" Duo said. He had numerous pillow bruises and burns, from people trying to get him to shut up; in vain, though.  
"This is what you get for buying the unedited version..." Shinimegami said under her breath.  
"CANE TAPPING!!!" Duo screamed. This time everyone threw a pillow at him.  
"Why do they have that brightly colored room? Only a WOMAN could think that up." Wufei sneered. Shinimegami rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, look. There you are." She said. Wufei became instantly interested.  
"She pronounces it Moe-Bile." Duo said stupidly.  
"Who cares?"  
"I do."  
"Well I don't"  
"So?"  
"Motorcycles are cool." Duo said stupidly, again.  
"Baka."   
"You hear that Wufei?! You're a BABY." Shinimegami laughed. Wufei (finally) got his chance to throw a pillow at her.  
"SHE SAID DAMN!!!!" Duo yelled, then added, "It's sounds like he's saying 'sex' instead of 'Zechs'." Everyone gave an exasperated sigh.  
"OMG, Duo. Who cares? We figured that out already." Shinimegami said.  
"Everyone? I forgot to mention this earlier, but: HE SAID CRAP!!!" Duo yelled. Everyone rolled their eyes again.  
"Duo?" Shinimegami asked, turning away from the precious video.  
"Yes?"  
"STOP POINTING OUT EVERY LITTLE DETAIL BETWEEN THE EDITED AND UNEDITED VERSION!!!!" she screamed into his ear.  
"Jeez, okay!" He said.  
"Now she wants me to kill her..." Heero said.  
"Awwww, now we don't want to see that!!!" Duo said, looking at the Treize/Bath potion of episode 4.  
"Shut up, Duo." Everyone said at once.  
"I'm never going to forgive you for that, Heero." Duo said, looking at the part when Heero took parts from Duo's Gundam.  
"Shut up, Duo!" Everyone said at once.  
"Wufei cries for the weirdest things..."  
"SHUT UP, DUO!!!" they screamed, with extra voice from Wufei.  
"I was not crying, Maxwell! I was YELLING!" he screamed.  
"Why do you call everyone by their last names, Wufei?" Shinimegami asked, then added, "And you call all females 'Women' instead of even saying their last names."  
"Yeah! You call me Maxwell!" Duo said, annoyed.  
"You call me Barton." Trowa said.  
"You call me Yûy." Heero said.  
"You don't call me Winner..." Quatre said sadly.  
"That's the same as if someone's last name is 'Darling'... you just don't call them that." Shinimegami said. Quatre blushed.  
"You don't have a last name, Woman." Wufei sneered.  
"So? I've just never chosen to tell anyone... Yet." She said slyly.  
"Women..." Wufei muttered.  
"I have a name." Shinimegami retorted. Wufei's head snapped in her direction.  
"I'm aware of that, woman."  
"Well, it doesn't seem like you know it."  
"I know your name, Woman."  
"Then say it. Say it in a sentence."  
"Why should I, woman?"  
"SAY IT!"  
"NO!"  
"SAY IT!!!"  
"NO!!!"  
"%$^#-ING SAY IT, WUFFIE!!" Duo yelled. Even HE was getting fed up with the argument.  
"NO!!!" Wufei snapped. He was, by then, getting pelted by pillows.  
"Why, Wu-man? Does it completely DESTROY your pride?!" Shinimegami yelled. Wufei finally gave in.  
"FINE! Shinimegami. There I said it." He said.   
"That's going to be the last time this decade." Duo said, yawning. Wufei shot him a dirty look.  
"Baka." Wufei said. Everyone rolled their eyes.  
"What time is it?" Shinimegami asked, Yawning.  
"9:45." Heero said flatly.  
"Are you sure? You're not even wearing a watch." Duo said.  
"There isn't even a clock in here." Quatre said.  
"I keep track of time in my head." He said. (Anime Drop)  
"OMG, Heero." Shinimegami said, walking up the stairs. Everyone else followed. They soon came back down the stairs, in their pajamas. Shinimegami was wearing her black tank top and loose pants, Duo was wearing a VERY corny black-and-orange striped pajamas. Wufei was wearing a Chinese suit, Quatre was wearing his pink and white striped pajamas, with pinks birds on the chest. Heero was wearing an EXTREMELY loose top and pants that were the same green as his 'shirt' that he always wears, while Trowa was wearing the same thing, but with orange cuffs and an EXTREMELY corny hat with a little orange ball.  
"Wow, Trowa. You even look like a clown when you go to sleep." She told him, for the 45th time that week. Trowa shot her a dirty look but continued walking down the stairs.  
"Okay! We've got the rest of Gundam Wing to watch, then Big O, then we've got Sailor Moon for the rest of the people awake, and after that, I'm only expecting me and Duo to be awake so we're watching Ronin Warriors because we're the only ones who like it." She said. Everyone groaned at the words 'Sailor Moon' and 'Ronin Warriors'.   
"You can do everything but pick out a good D.V.D, I swear..." Heero muttered.  
"Okay, the time is 10:00 P.M., and the drinking game starts now." Shinimegami said pulling out some 'non'-alcoholic beverages.  



End file.
